


Rest Well

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mental Link, Psychic Bond, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, finger kisses, fluffiest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: Spock checks up on Leonard while he is recovering from a virus in their quarters. There's something unsettling about seeing the normally vivacious doctor so quiet, and Spock takes it upon himself to make sure the doctor is comfortable.





	

Spock quietly entered the darkened quarters, making sure not to awaken the man sleeping on the nearby bed. Despite his efforts, he heard the soft rustle of movement from under the bed covers followed by a short cough. Spock gently set down his things on the desk and moved over to the man, placing his hand atop the man's own.

"How are you feeling, Leonard?" he projected across their mental link.  
  
The doctor's hands were hot- moreso than the usual. The empty hypo on the shelf and fresh mark on his partner's neck reminded Spock that the hotness was only a temporary flash from the medicine. The mental equivalent of a tired grumble came from the doctor’s mind as his consciousness rolled into a more alert state.   
  
“Spock,” Leonard projected back, a trickle of affection flowing alongside the name. "Not exactly feelin' like the pick of the litter, but considerin' how I could be..."

Spock sensed a mix of fear and relief as a blur of images went through their minds of what they had seen planetside on their last mission. In helping heal them, the doctor caught the very virus they were fighting. While they were lucky to find a cure shortly after, it would still take him a few more days to recover from the initial effects of the virus. It seemed his voice, which was affected by the ailment, would not return until a short while after then.  
  
Spock sent a ripple of comfort through their link, having its desired effects after a few moments. McCoy turned his hand over and squeezed the Vulcan's own in thanks before weakly grazing two of his fingertips against Spock's.  
  
Spock gazed upon his partner's face, sprinkled in sweat and a slight red flush. He did not like seeing him in such a languid state. He was tempted to make pokes at the doctor in terms of how the ship would be free of more illogic while the doctor was temporarily unable to speak, simply to see the man regain some of his usual energy.

He felt the doctor faintly run a nail across one of Spock's fingers as an act of rebellion.  
  
Ah, perhaps his contemplation had accidentally slipped through.   
  
Spock had decided against the thought, of course. As much as Spock would have normally enjoyed the silence, he admitted that an ill and silent doctor was indeed unsettling for the simple foil to his usual character. Spock did wish for a speedy recovery for that reason, and the reasons that they had many personal plans to attend to that the doctor had been looking forward to. Ones that had included a retreat at the next star base, but one they could only attend if the doctor was well enough.  
  
Alternatively, should the doctor still be ill, Spock had a plan for a retreat in their very quarters. The main idea comprised of staying together and watching the various holovids that the doctor had recommended to Spock not long ago. While it did not appear to be as glamorous as the retreat on the star base, the setting or activity had little meaning to the Vulcan. The factors that were important was the person present, and that they were in good health.  
  
Spock noted a small smile form on Leonard's face at the same moment he felt another brush at his fingers. Leonard deepened the touch more before pulling back. Even with such a slight movement, Spock could feel the doctor's exhaustion. He wished to leave the doctor to sleep, but could tell Leonard's mental state was too alert, which arguably had been Spock's own fault for waking the man.  
  
Spock reached up with his free hand to brush away some of the hair that had fallen over Leonard's brow. When the man seemed to feel immediate relief at the touch, Spock remembered something that his father would do for his mother whenever she was sick in bed. While he did not know if it would work, now seemed to be the optimal time to test if it would relax his mate as well.   
  
He placed the palm of his hand over Leonard's forehead, his fingertips ghosting near his mate's psi points, but not coming into contact. Leonard let out an audible breath of relief, the difference in temperature between the two a spell in itself, it seemed.   
  
Spock focused on what contact he had with the doctor and relayed a wave of comfort over to the man's mind. Slowly, he felt the doctor's conscious state fade into an undertone of relaxation. 

Leonard breathed slow and soft. Spock watched the delicate rise and fall of his partner’s chest, the doctor’s breaths gradually evening themselves as the man’s consciousness floated deeper into sleep.

Spock gently removed his hand from Leonard’s forehead, following suit with his other hand from the doctor’s tender grasp. He carefully brushed their fingers together once more before pulling away as to leave the doctor to sleep.

"Rest well, Ashayam."


End file.
